


BatCon

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon but not canon, Gen, crack ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: The Batkids (and friends) are going to a convention together





	BatCon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a canon created over the past week.   
> Really, just an excuse for some fun

It was decided six months in advance.

In their lives, you  _ had  _ to plan these things so far in advance, otherwise you’d never manage to get to them.

“Plus we need time to prepare costumes.”

“Hold up.” Jason put down his hand of cards, narrowing his eyes at Dick across the table. “Costumes?”

Dick nodded, pushing forward his bet for the round. “Yeah. What’s a con without costumes?”

“Costumes,” Damian muttered, folding for the round. “Costumes. We already  _ wear  _ costumes.”

“But these aren’t our hero costumes,” Tim added, raising the bet. “These are  _ different  _ costumes.”

“Thank you Tim,” Dick smiled. “At least  _ someone  _ is embracing the season.”

Jason rolled his eyes as he met Tim’s bet. “The season of dressing up for no reason? Blah.”

Dick met the bet, and raised a hand. “How about, if I win, you dress up. You win, you don’t have to?”

“And if Tim wins?” Tim asked, to which the other three laughed. Tim frowned at them. “Fine, if Tim wins, Tim decides what you  _ both  _ win.”

“Done,” Dick and Jason smiled in unison. The three revealed their hands.

Dick won. 

“Costumes it is!”

 

~

 

Friday Nights was reunion night for the Original Titans. 

“I still think it’s weird that you refer to us as the OT,” Artemis said as Dick brought over a tray with five glasses on it.

He rolled his eyes as he gave everyone their drink. “Original Titans. OT. What is wrong with that, may I ask?”

“Artemis, you know better than to question our overly friendly, benevolent, undisputed tyrant,” Wally said as he took his own glass. “Thanks.”

“No problem Wally,” Dick sat down with a flourish, in the middle of the rough circle they were sitting in. “So long as you all remember how important I am, we are good.”

“You just  _ had  _ to go and stroke his ego,” Zatanna muttered, sending a half-hearted glare Wally’s way.

“He’s been doing it for over a decade, he isn’t going to stop now.”

“Thank you Kaldur.”

Kaldur waited until Wally had lifted the glass to his mouth before replying. “So why are we all here? Not just for Wally to stroke egos, surely?”

Wally did not spit out his drink; he slowly lowered it, glaring at Kaldur. “You’re hilarious.”

Kaldur clinked his glass with Zatanna, while Artemis turned to Dick. “Why was tonight the night you said, and I quote,  _ if any of you don’t show up for reunion night I will hunt you down _ .”

Dick rolled his eyes at Artemis’s impression- it had gotten better over the years, but still wasn’t  _ that _ good. 

“There’s going to be a convention six months from now. I want you all to come with.”

Silence met his words. 

“I’m in.”

“Shocking that  _ Wally  _ is the first,” Artemis muttered, before nodding. “Guess it’ll be fun.”

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders. “Why not?”

They turned to Kaldur, who was frowning. “What is a convention?”

They spent half an hour explaining conventions to Kaldur before realising he was messing with them. 

 

~

 

“Hello lovely people.”

Barbara narrowed her eyes at Dick as he entered the gym, smiling  _ way too wide  _ to be up to anything other than mischief. “What on earth has you smiling so much today?”

“Nothing…” Dick trailed off, dropping a kiss to the top of Barbara’s head. “Can’t a guy just come by say hello to his favourite people?”

“Wally is your favourite people,” Cassandra called out from across the gym, where she was hanging from one of the trapezes.

“Tighten your core,” Dick called out as he made his way over. “It’ll help.”

Cassandra glared at him, but did as advised. 

“Better?”

“Yes,” Cassandra answered, before repeating. “Wally is your favourite people, so answer Barbara’s question.”

“I’m here to ask you three to come to the convention with us. Well, I mean, I assume Steph is in here somewhere.”

“I am,” Steph called down from the rafters, doing only she knew what. “And the one in six months? I’ll be there.”

“Thank you Steph!” Dick turned to Cassandra, who was now hanging by her hands from the trapeze. “You in?”

She shrugged, before flipping off of the trapeze. “Why not?” she asked as she moved to the balance beam.

Dick turned to Barbara, who was moving back to her wheelchair. “And you?”

She considered the question. “Can I dress as Donna?”

“I call 10!” Steph appeared next to Dick, holding out a hand for Barbara. She obliged the hi five. 

“We’re in.”

Dick watched Barbara leave the gym, while Steph moved onto another piece of equipment. 

“We’re  _ all  _ dressing up as Doctor Who characters,” he said to no one in particular, eyes wide with possibilities.

 

~

 

“Conner, come to the convention with me.”

“Okay Tim.”


End file.
